


That Fucking Sweatshirt

by jecrismonamis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Athletes, Jock Dean, Jock Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecrismonamis/pseuds/jecrismonamis





	That Fucking Sweatshirt

It was always the same. 6:45, when everyone was done with practice and started checking their phones, Jared would get a text. “North girls locker room. 4 minutes.” He never saved the number. He never had to. It was only Jay. 

Jared shoved his basketball shoes into his bag and left the gym. It was less conspicuous to disappear down the sidewalk through the alley than waltzing into the gym entrance of the locker room alone. As the door shut behind him, he quietly dropped his bag. 

“You’re late,” a syrupy voice indignantly cooed. Jared turned around to see Jay sitting on a bench, a green bottle at his feet. A sweet but menacing smirk spread across the older boy’s face. “You’re not running around on me now, are you?”

Jared raised his eyebrows, giving Jay a sideways grin as he neared the senior.

“Do we ever lose a home game to Marshall High?”

Jay chuckled and licked his lips, letting his teeth linger, lightly pulling at the tissue. The sight made something low in Jared’s stomach turn. It felt like fire was rushing through his veins. Jay rested his elbows on his knees, his red jersey hanging off his smooth, glistening skin. He cleared his throat, motioning for Jared to lean in.

“Take off that ugly, piece of crap sweatshirt,” he drawled into Jared’s ear, “or I swear to God I’ll tear you a new one.”

Jared licked his lips and moved in closer to Jay, nearly touching his ear with his mouth.

“I think I’ll keep it on then,” he said before standing up.

Jay quickly stood to keep eye level with Jared, his half-hard dick almost visible through his white shorts.

“Trying to play me at my own game again?” Jay said in a hushed tone, inches from Jared’s face.

“You bet I am,” he retorted with confidence.

There were no soft touches or sweet kisses. Just a flurry of hands and the shedding of clothes. Jared’s soft lips pushed against Jay’s, ferocious and wanting. Jay felt his cock harden against Jared’s, their hips grinding and bucking in a slow, hard rhythm. The slip of a tongue caught Jared off guard enough for Jay to turn him over onto the grate of the lockers. He dropped to his knees, letting his short fingernails drag down Jared’s wiry torso, getting a handful of firm ass before ripping down his black basketball shorts.

Jay gripped Jared’s thighs, staring his erection in the face.

“What are you waiting for? It’s not gonna suck itself,” Jared growled.

“I can’t admire the view?” Jay said, looking up at Jared with devilish eyes.

Jared grabbed a handful of the older boy’s hair, forcing his mouth onto his dick. His breathing quickened at the feel of Jay’s plush lips tight around his cock. After a moment, he felt a hand slip gently around his balls as one finger began to circle his tight ring of muscle. By his moaning at the vague sensation, Jay could tell Jared was close. He began to hum around the dick in his mouth, feeling it twitch. His own cock felt like it was pulsing in his shorts, hot and hard, desperate for contact. Pulling off of Jared, he slowly let his hands trail down to behind his knees. Jay knew that when he was on the edge like this, Jared would do anything. He gently guided him down to his level, kissing him hard on the mouth. His lips trailed along Jared’s jawline to the spot behind his ear. Jay sucked on the skin, feeling Jared tense and moan desperately in his arms. 

“You ready, baby?” he whispered in the freshman’s ear.

Jared grunted an affirmation, grinding with urgency against Jay’s muscular thigh. 

“If you’re ever really gonna fuck me, do it now,” he said, before turning over on his hands and knees.

Jay reached for the green bottle of lube, squirting a handful into his palm. With his first two finger coated, he began to stretch the freshman slowly. Jared shuddered and Jay started to feel sympathy for him. He leaned forward, gently kissing the dimples of his back.

“The first time is scary, but don’t worry. I know what I’m doing,” he reassured him, “Just relax.”

Knuckle by knuckle Jay began to slip a finger into Jared, and then another, creating a rhythm until Jared loosened up. Jay pressed his tip against his opening, slowly sliding in. Jared’s breathing was short, but as he felt Jay’s girth begin to fill him, he relaxed. After a slow few thrusts, Jared felt a pang of ecstasy and cried out.

“A lesson in anatomy, Jared, that’s your prostate,” Jay chuckled, engulfed in the pleasure of Jared’s tight ass.  
He continued thrusting, making sure to hit Jared’s prostate every time. The boy’s moans became louder and more pressing the more he took of Jay. The initial discomfort had distracted him from his own pulsing cock, but only momentarily. He reached behind him, ripping one of Jay’s hands off his ass and forcing it around his throbbing dick.

“Oh, so that’s how you want it, huh?” Jay stifled through his own heavy breathing.

He began to pump Jared in time with his thrust, reveling in the whimpers escaping the freshman’s mouth.

“J—Jay…” Jared began to moan, “Faster, I’m…”

“Say my name, Jared,” Jay barked.

“J—Jensen,” Jared lingered, “Jensen!”

Jay began to moan, getting close to the edge himself.

“Oh baby, you’re so good. You’re so good to me baby. Keep saying my name. Keep saying it.”

“F—fuck… Jensen… Fuck me har—harder!” Jared cried, his hands balled into white-knuckle fists.

Jensen slammed into Jared, pumping the boy in time. The sound of contact and heavy breathing echoed in the room. Jared began to spew profanities, desperate for release. Jensen was so absorbed in the ecstasy that he could hardly breathe. Just a few more thrusts. One, two, three, four…

“Jensen!!!”

Jared spilled out all over Jensen’s palm, and Jensen inside Jared.

The two crumpled in a sweaty heap on the locker room floor. They laid there for a moment, before Jay got up and grabbed a towel out of the laundry bin. He wiped himself off, then proceeded to wipe off Jared, who was still writhing in the aftermath.

Jared eventually was able to stand and got dressed, putting back on the “ugly, piece of crap sweatshirt” that got him into this mess.

“So,” Jay barked, tying up his shoes, “Same time next week?”

Jared sighed and nodded. “Yup. Just text me.”

“I will,” Jay replied, “Oh, and hey—“ he started as Jared began to walk out the door, “Burn that sweatshirt. It makes you look like a fag.”

Jared shook his head and laughed, making his way into the cold night air. He was definitely not going to burn the sweatshirt.


End file.
